


The World Reverted

by flutterbydream



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wants to give them to him, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Blow Jobs, Coffee, Confident Alec Lightwood, Dating, Drama, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterbydream/pseuds/flutterbydream
Summary: The alternative Clary has left with her boy toy and now Magnus has to clean up the mess she left behind.  There's the fighting couple who needs their memories altered. a portal to close and...oh yes, an overly confident pretty boy to dissuade.The first two were easy fixes, the third however proves to be a little harder to handle.





	The World Reverted

“Wha-wha happened? Where am I?”

 

“Easy there biscuit, you got quite a bump on your head.” Magnus said, helping the girl to her feet.

 

“Who the hell are you?” The blond Neanderthal demanded.

 

Magnus quickly threw a spell into their minds, altering their memories of him. It was fast dirty magic, and he hated using it, but it did the trick. He couldn’t have them questioning their reality as they knew it. They had to be completely unaware of the larger world around them. Fortunately, he didn’t have to change much. The alternative Clary’s slips gave him the perfect pathways in her missing memories to fill in the blanks while explaining his presence there.

 

“Ouch.” This universe’s Clary whimpered touching her head gingerly. “Magnus, right? What happened?”

 

“While you two love birds were fighting, a box fell on you.” Magnus answered, gesturing to a nearby box that had fallen during the fight. “You’re both lucky you don’t have concussions.”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been trying to steal my girl!” The Neanderthal snarled painfully, rubbing the side of his neck where the demon had stabbed the alternative blond. The poison fortunately followed the shadowhunter, but this one still had the remnants of a physical wound and Magnus had never been a strong healer.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I was not trying to steal your girl.”

 

“He really wasn’t Jace!” Clary added with a wince. “He’s a fortune teller I saw on tv. I wanted to know if we were meant to be together, but if you’re going to behave like that every time I talk to someone I think I’ve got it figured out for myself!”

 

With that cutting remark Clary turned and stormed out of the sub-basement. The skirt of her party dress flouncing with her every step. It struck Magnus at just how different the two Clarys were. The Clary he knew was a strong, fierce, commanding woman who moved like the warrior Angel she was. He couldn’t say for sure, but if he could guess he would say the Clary of this world was less an Angel and more a Princess.

 

A strong hand grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, throwing him against the brick wall. “This is all your fault!” The Neanderthal shouted.

 

Magnus pushed the blond back, using a touch of magic to drive it home.  The boy stared at him shocked that he was strong enough to do so.  Magnus sneered at him haughtily as he adjusted his jacket.

 

“Actually, it’s not.” Magnus snarked “If your idea of love is going into a petty jealous rage every time her attention is not focused only on you, then you have a problem.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The boy snarled, his eyes narrowing.

 

Camille’s face flashed in his mind before he pushed it off back into his subconscious. “I know more about it than you ever will.” Magnus told him seriously “For instance, if you keep treating her like a possession you’re going to lose her.”

 

“Whatever man!”  The boy threw his hands up and walked away heading for the exit.

 

Magnus shook his head at the stupidity of youth and returned to the wall that had the portal entrance, pulling out the amethyst stone breaking the connection.  He knew he should destroy the stone as the alternative blond’s suggested, but he couldn’t make himself do it.  One never knew what they might need later on and as payments went, it was a nice one.  But for now the portal was closed and safe.

 

With a snap and a gesture Magnus tried to open a portal that would take him home only for it to fizzle and die.  Magnus cursed silently to himself.  After abstaining for so long, then using all that magic all at once, he was tapped out.  He would have to take the long way.  He turned back with a put-upon sigh and trudged back to the basement exit, climbing the steps and through the door.

 

The party was still in full swing when he entered the room.  The loud garish music pumping from hidden speakers and flashing lights were an affront to his senses.  All he wanted was to go home to his books and his cats and forget this whole day ever happened.  Maybe he would call Ragnor in the morning and tell him all about this night.  Then again, maybe not.

 

Magnus edged around the outskirts of the dancefloor making his way to the exit.  Clary and the boy were nowhere to be found, small blessings at least.  If he never ran into another shadowhunter for the rest of his life, it would still be too soon.

 

“There you are.” A soft, confident voice suddenly whispered into his ear as a strong hand touched his shoulder, sliding down until it lightly gripped his elbow, holding him captive. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

The strong hand gently forced him to turn around and Magnus found himself looking up into the predatory gleam of Alec Lightwood’s hazel eyes, a confident smirk stretching across his lips.  Magnus had been hunted many times in his long past, but never before had he felt so much like prey than he did right now.  And then he instinctively knew that just like Clary, Alec was another Nephilim.

 

So much for avoiding shadowhunters.

 

“I-uh…I really should get going.” Magnus stuttered out, stepping back and away.  Alec’s smirk grew as he followed Magnus step for step, his hand never leaving Magnus’ arm.

 

“You’re here now, stay for a while.” Alec coaxed “You are my guest after all.”

 

Suddenly Magnus was jerked forward into Alec’s body, his arm a solid band coming around his back pinning him there.  Magnus was about to protest the rough treatment when he noticed the look of cold fury on the man’s face as he glared at someone over his shoulder.

 

“Watch where you’re going.” Alec snarled, and Magnus looked behind him to see a very large intoxicated man that would have run right into him if Alec hadn’t reacted.

 

The man mumbled something and stumbled off towards the drinks.  Alec caught the eyes of someone Magnus couldn’t see and nodded to the drunk.  Magnus shifted uncomfortably, his hand awkwardly placed on the taller man’s very firm bicep.  Alec glanced back down at him and the coldness instantly melted away.  The tension in the hard body pressed against him melting with it.

 

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, his free hand stroking down Magnus’ arm to grasp his hand, bringing them up to rest against Alec’s chest.  Magnus nodded nervously as they started swaying.  “Good.  Let’s dance.”

 

“I don’t really dance.” Magnus told him.

 

A sharp gasp left Magnus as the arm around his back dropped lower to his waist, wrapping even more firmly around him until every inch of him was even more firmly pressed against Alec’s body.  Alec expertly spun them around, easily leading him in steps he’d long forgotten before this man had even been born.

 

“Darling, we already are.”

 

The suave confidence combined with the firm yet gentle handling captivated Magnus in ways he hadn’t experienced in over a century.  He meant to escape after the first dance, but one turned into two, two became four, and before he knew it, the entire night was spent wrapped up in Alec’s arms.  From slow swaying to fast spins, leading and following and everything in between.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d danced the night away.

 

So strong was the spell that Alec had woven around him that the sudden interruption into their little world completely jarred him.  Magnus blinked stupidly at the older man that had intruded into their space, his hand resting familiarly on Alec’s shoulder.  Alec glanced at it for a split-second before grinning widely.  The easy enjoyment of the night vanishing instantly as Alec’s gaze sharpened on the stranger.

 

“Valentine! Haven’t seen you all evening.” Alec said smoothly, but Magnus could feel the muscles tensing against him.

 

“I’m not surprised by that Alec, and for the last time call me Val.” Valentine…Val told him jovially. “I half suspected you would have been running around in a panic making sure everything went according to plan, and yet here you’ve been.”

 

Alec turned to face Val, pulling Magnus to his side and “coincidently” removing the older man’s hand from his shoulder. Magnus shifted uncomfortably now that he’d stopped moving.  He hated confrontation.

 

“Has there been some incident I’ve been unaware of that the staff I hired to keep things running smoothly couldn’t handle?” Alec asked seriously, smile firmly in place.

 

“No, no, nothing like that.” Val assured him “It’s just nice to see you enjoying yourself after all the hard work you’ve put into this event.”

 

Fingers dug sharply into his side though Alec’s expression didn’t shift a bit.  Magnus glanced between the two, as much as he hated conflict he couldn’t help but be curious as to what was going on.  He knew Alec had some pull here otherwise he would still be sitting outside, but it sounded like things weren’t quite amiable between the two men.  Something must have shown on his face because the man instantly focused on him.

 

“I know everyone on the guest list and yet, I don’t know you.” Val said. “Although you do look familiar.”

 

“I was invited by your daughter Mr. Morgenstern.” Magnus said, smiling awkwardly.

 

“Please, call me Val.  And if I may ask, how do you know Clarissa?” Val’s large smile taking on a sharp edge that had Alec’s body shifting ever so slightly forward. The arm around him tightening to steel.

 

“She came to see me earlier today for a reading.  She wanted me to see if she was compatible with someone.”  Magnus told him, going off of the same story he wove into Clary’s memories.

 

“Reading?” Val asked confused before his face cleared up into an even larger grin pointing at him excitedly. “You’re Magnus Bane from the TV!  My wife and I love your commercials!  Wait right here, I need to go get her!”

 

Alec relaxed at Val ran off through the crowd.  Magnus watched the eccentric man disappear before glancing up to stare at the hard profile of the young man still holding him.  He couldn’t understand how this stranger, this Nephilim, managed to ensnare him so easily.  Alec looked down at him and the coldness that had started creeping back into his eyes disappeared as his confident smirk returned.

 

“Fancy a drink?” Alec asked gesturing towards one of the open tables.

 

“Sure.” Magnus surprised himself saying.

 

Magnus allowed Alec to lead him to the table, his arm slipping to the small of his back and resting there.  Magnus breathed slowly at the slightly scandalous move, but Alec acted like it was nothing and when it didn’t move any lower Magnus relaxed into it.  It had been such a long time since he’d last been desired he’d forgotten what it felt like.  He didn’t know if he wanted to encourage Alec’s behavior, but even he had to admit it felt nice to be wanted.

 

“Here you go.” Alec stepped away long enough to gather two teacups handing one to Magnus and clinking their rims together again.  Magnus took a sip this time, wincing at the alcoholic burn.

 

“Thanks.” Magnus coughed “What is it?”

 

“It’s called an autumn chai swizzle.  A little sweet for my personal taste, there are different types of teas throughout the room.” Alec told him “My favorite blend here I think is the earl grey with raspberry liquor.”

 

“Dark and tart.” Magnus quipped.

 

“Just like my soul.” Alec returned, looming into him again.  Magnus could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.  He took another sip of the overly sweet drink hoping to disguise it behind the alcohol.  If the growing smirk was anything to go by though, it was a wasted effort.

 

“Here he is!” Val’s voice startled him, Magnus looked over to see the man walking quickly towards them with a lovely brunette beside him.  Alec shifted so that he once again had his arm wrapped around him, one hand resting on his hip while the other still held the teacup.

 

“See honey, just like I told you.” Val said as the couple reached them.  Magnus quickly pulled his psychic persona on, smiling at the pair.

 

“You must be the lovely Jocelyn.” Magnus said as charmingly as he could, offering his hand to shake.

 

Jocelyn smiled beautifully up at him as she accepted his hand, her gaze flicking to Alec.  Alec smiled frostily at her, downing the rest of his drink.

 

“The famous Magnus Bane from the commercial.” Jocelyn said, completely ignoring Alec. “I didn’t realize Clary was acquainted with you.”

 

“Clary came to me earlier today to have her cards read.” Magnus repeated a little stiltedly.

 

“And she invited you to the institute’s tenth anniversary party?” Her skepticism clearly evident in her voice though it remained pleasant enough.

 

“I’m sure she had her reasons for wanting me here and they are her own.  If you’re wondering why I accepted, what kind of psychic would I be if I turned down an opportunity to attend such a prestigious event such as this?” Magnus asked, waving to include the entire party before lightly touching Alec. “And it appears my psychic senses were right.”

 

Magnus leaned a little more into Alec’s side.  Clary told him a bit about how things were in her universe and if what she said was even remotely true, then he was staring at a couple that could potentially destroy his kind should they ever become aware of their existence.  He was torn between wanting to keep a close eye on them and running as far away as he could.

 

“A boring one if you ask me.” Alec stepped in,

 answering his rhetorical question.

 

“I’m sure.” Jocelyn sneered so slightly it was almost unnoticeable.

 

“Speaking of Clarissa, has anyone seen her lately?” Val interrupted.

 

“I spoke to her when I first arrived, but nothing since then.” Magnus told him honestly.

 

“She and Jace took off around sever-thirty. They haven’t been back since.” Alec added.

 

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Jocelyn demanded.

 

“Honey…” Val drawled uneasily.

 

“She’s an adult, I didn’t think I needed to.”

 

“Or you were too busy seducing your next conquest to do your job!”

 

“Okay time out!” Val stepped in between Alec and Jocelyn, pulling his wife back slightly. “Jocelyn, you promised.” Val whispered softly.

 

Jocelyn visibly gathered herself together, grinning painfully at Magnus while ignoring Alec altogether.  Alec likewise looked away focusing out on the dwindling crowd, though his arm was still a fixture around him.  Val looked as uncomfortable and awkward as he felt.

 

“It was very nice to meet you Mr. Bane.” Jocelyn said stiffly.

 

“Likewise, Mrs. Morgenstern.” Magnus offered in a matching tone, surprising himself yet again by wrapping his own arm up and around Alec’s back.  The gesture was not missed by the woman which was entirely his point. Jocelyn simply nodded a final farewell and left them for the other side of the party.

 

“Sorry about her Alec.” Val said somewhat shamefully. “I didn’t think she would attack you directly, here at the event you all but single-handedly put together.”              

 

“It’s alright Val.  It’s not the worst thing someone has ever said to me and certainly not under the worst circumstances.”  Alec smiled somewhat bitterly, and Magnus instantly hated that look on the man’s face.

 

“That doesn’t make it right Alexander.”  Alec’s whole body flinched minutely at the name.

 

“I’m a Lightwood Val, that’s never going to change.” Alec said like it meant something that Magnus had no way of knowing. “Just keep taking good care of Izzy and we’re golden.”

 

“Always.” Val promised. “Look Alec, Raj seems to have everything under control here.  Why don’t you…two take off.  Young people such as yourselves shouldn’t have to listen to the stories of us boring old-timers.”

 

“The only boring stories are the ones based off lies.” Alec said with a more natural smile “But I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

 

“Play safe boys.” Val said, his jovial grin back on his face as he turned to find his wife.

 

“Shall we get out of here?”  Alec whispered directly into his ear short-circuiting his brain.  Which worked in the Nephilim’s favor as it allowed him to lead Magnus through the party and outside.

 

…

 

The summer night was warm and balmy, which didn’t help with his sudden overheating problem.  To say it had been a long, long time was the understatement of a literal century and while he wasn’t sure he wanted to completely break the cycle, there was something about the young man that made it impossible for him to resist.  Something that left him feeling excited for the first time in a long time, and something that left him feeling safe…something he also hadn’t felt for a long time.

 

“Did you drive?” Alec asked, handing his ticket to a valet.

 

“Uber.”

 

“Good.” Alec smirked, pulling Magnus tight against him, leaning down to murmur in his ear. “Then there should be no problem with me giving you a ride.” Magnus groaned at the thick innuendo.

 

Alec chuckled at his obvious abhorrence for the bad joke and released him to lead Magnus to the very expensive muscle car the valet parked in front of them.  Magnus may not know cars, but any Warlock worth his magic instinctively knew the value of something and his instincts were telling him this car was up in the six-figure area.  Who the hell was Alec Lightwood that he could afford such a ride on an event planner’s salary?

 

“In you go.” Alec said, helping him into the passenger seat.  Magnus glanced around the customized interior.  Every part of the car was solid black bumper to bumper…except for the bright candy pink stitching on the seats.

 

Alec slid gracefully into the driver’s seat, snapping the seatbelt before turning to face Magnus. “Where to?”

 

“Pink?” Magnus asked instead of giving his address and immediately wanted to die of embarrassment.  He did NOT mean to say that out loud.  He certainly didn’t want to offend Alec in any way.  How could he have been so stupid.

 

“Hey.” Alec reached out to touch his face, pulling his attention squarely on him.  Magnus was relieved to see he didn’t look upset with him. “There are two things everyone knows about me. One is I am a very out and proud gay man with nothing to be ashamed of.” Magnus nodded earnestly in his hand. “And two,” Alec grinned viciously “I will do everything in my power to upset and embarrass my parents, and if that means having tacky pink stitching on my viper then so be it.”

 

Magnus felt both relieved and confused at Alec’s statement.  Alternative Clary brought him into a far bigger mess than he could imagine this night.  But fortunately, it was almost over and Lilith willing, he’d never see any of them again.  Except maybe Alec, he could make an exception for Alec.

 

“Now, where am I taking you?”

 

Magnus gave him his address and gasped as Alec pealed out of the institution’s parking lot, the car shifting into a high speed almost instantly.  Alec laughed as Magnus cursed him out and struggled to put his own seatbelt on.  They spent the rest of the ride speeding down the freeway, with far less traffic to deal with due to the late night.  He worried as they passed by a police cruiser, but the car didn’t even flash its light in warning at them.  Yet more pieces to the puzzle that was Alec.

 

In a fraction of the time it took to reach the institute, Alec was pulling up to the front of his house.  He had cut the engine and jumped out of the car before Magnus could even unbuckle the seatbelt.  He startled a little when the passenger door opened, Alec grinning cheekily with his hand stretched to help him out of the vehicle.  He blushed badly as he took it.  He knew what Alec wanted, why he took him home.  There was no mistaking it as he followed him to the door.

 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Alec asked looming over him, grinning as Magnus paused with his keys in the door.  Suddenly Magnus was very unsure.

 

“Look…Alec.” Magnus started stiltedly, his nerves getting the best of him. “I-thank you for the ride home, but I don’t think I’m ready for-for…sex tonight.”

 

“Are you a virgin?” A strange light entering his eyes that Magnus couldn’t translate.

 

“NO! no, it’s just…it’s been a very long time and…and…” Magnus trailed off helplessly.

 

“I get it.” Alec’s grin softened. “We only just met, and you don’t want to jump straight into bed, I can respect that.”  Alec’s grin turned wicked again.  “How about a blow job?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and unlocked his door, pushing it open. “If I’m not going to have sex with you, what makes you think I’d blow you?” Magnus snarked.

 

“I think you misunderstood.”  Alec’s voice whispered sinfully dark into his ear as his body pressed against his back. Alec’s hands coming around to play lightly with his buckle. “I wasn’t asking…I was offering.”

 

The keys dropped to the floor as Magnus felt hot breath followed by soft lips on his neck right over his pulse. “Is that something you’d be interested in?” Alec asked, his mouth never leaving his skin.

 

“I…” Magnus gasped as arousal stirred inside him.  “That hardly seems fair to you.”

 

“Don’t worry darling.” Teeth nipped his ear, soothed by a skillful tongue a second later making him gasp and arch back into the heated body holding him. “I’ll get everything I want out of it.”

 

“What’s that?” Magnus panted, already painfully turned on.  Those hands still playing with his belt, occasionally sliding up his stomach and chest before returning to the buckle, never undoing it…just promising it.

 

“I’ll get to see you in pleasure.” Alec’s dark whisper digging into his head. “I’ll get to wrap my lips around you, taste you.”  He groaned deeply at the image of it.  “I’ll get to be on my knees and worship you.”  Lips danced all along his neck, demonstrating his skill. “All you have to say is yes.”

 

“Yes.” Magnus gasped.

 

Magnus felt his smile against his neck as those damned hands made quick work of his belt, sliding it free to drop on the floor and returning to his fly and popping the button only to pause again.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Before he had time to register it, his back hit the now closed door and Alec was on his knees before him, mouthing him through his pants.  Magnus gasped and bucked instinctively, scrambling at the door for some kind of grip to hold on to.  Alec’s hands gripped his hips, holding him firmly in place and supporting him at the same time.  His teeth catching the zipper, sliding it down. Magnus’ head slamming into the door as he felt hot moist breath seep through his boxers.

 

Alec grinned up at him as he used his hands to remove the fabric just enough to free him before they returned to pinning him against the door.  His cock now bouncing in front of Alec’s face, already fully hard and leaking.  Magnus covered his face in embarrassed pleasure, squeaking as Alec licked his head in one long slow swipe humming at the taste.  All embarrassment died instantly as Alec deep throated him the next second, humming around him.

 

Magnus cried out a constant string of piteous moans and whimpers as Alec set on an intensely brutal rhythm, bobbing along his length as that wicked, wicked tongue did things to him he never thought were possible from a mortal.

 

The entire time Alec stared up at his face, eyes fixated on him as he drove him higher and higher, refusing to give him relief.  It was an embarrassing short time before that height reached its pinnacle as Alec sucked him down to the root and swallowed once, twice and Magnus was screaming to the heavens.

 

Alec nursed him dry, swallowing every bit with a contented look on his face before gently pulling off him.  Magnus slid bonelessly in front of Alec, his brain well and truly fried.  He blinked slowly up at the young man, staring at his beautiful face staring back at him.  A look of mild confusion growing in them.

 

“What is it?” Magnus asked dazed.

 

“Your…uh…your eyes are yellow.”

 

The post orgasm fog cleared away as he comprehended what Alec was saying.  Magnus blinked quickly, fear growing in him as he realized…

 

…his glamour was gone.

 

“Alec…” Magnus whispered in horror.  He tried to pull his glamour back up, but both his concentration and magic were spent.

 

“I had heard the legends of course,” Alec continued, a hand coming to grip the side of his face, his thumb gently tracing the skin under his demonic eye. “but I never thought I would ever meet one.”

 

“Please don’t kill me.” Magnus whimpered.  He was dead…someone knew…he was dead.

 

“Kill…Why would I kill you?” Alec asked confused but oh so calm as he realized just how terrified Magnus was.

 

“Please.” Magnus begged tearfully as panic to set in. 

 

The emotional rollercoaster he’d been on for the last twelve hours finally crashed and crashed big.  Shadowhunters kill demons and Alec was a shadowhunter.  With his magic completely drained he was helpless.  All Magnus could think about was begging for his life.  Whimpering ‘please, please’ in a nonexistent hope for mercy.

 

Strong arms gathered him up, tenderly holding him close.  Rocking his slowly to soft meaningless whispers as he cried until exhaustion finally overwhelmed him.  He didn’t feel Alec pick him up, nor move through his home until he found the bedroom.  He wasn’t aware of Alec carefully stripping his clothes off him and tucking him in bed.  He never felt the soft kiss on his forehead, never heard his promise of protection.

 

He didn’t know any of those things, but that didn’t mean they didn’t happen.

 

…

 

The next morning…afternoon Magnus woke groggy and sore.  He didn’t remember going to bed, much less naked.  He didn’t remember much of anything at the moment without coffee.  Which meant he had to choose to just lay there being miserable, or get up and be miserable with coffee.

 

Coffee won.

 

Grabbing a robe to tie loosely around him, Magnus grumbled his way into the kitchen and the provider of coffee.  Using magic when the machine was too slow now that he could use it again.  Taking that first heavenly sip while leaning against the counter not yet ready to try and remember what happened last night.

 

Once he was awake enough to be slightly aware of his surroundings, Magnus carried his precious coffee into the living room intent to enjoy it in comfort.  Only to freeze solid at the sight of Alec Lightwood sitting on his sofa with a book in his lab watching him in calm amusement.

 

“When you reach a point where you can have an actual conversation, we need to talk.”

 

Magnus froze, his coffee freezing with it as his magic reacted.  Alec glanced at his cup briefly before returning his gaze to Magnus’ face.  

 

“What…” Magnus trailed off.

 

“Don’t worry, whatever happens after this I want you to know I’m not going to hurt you.” Alec said softly, slowly setting the book on the end-table. “I’m not going to tell anyone about you, and I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

The earnest truth in Alec’s words relaxed Magnus enough to shuffle over to his favorite chair, gingerly sitting down ready to spring up at the slightest threat from the Nephilim.  Magnus grimaced at his now coffee flavored ice cube, setting it aside.

 

“You’re still here.” Magnus said hoarsely, his throat scratchy.  

 

“You have a surprisingly comfortable couch.” Alec told him, an echo of his smirk dancing briefly across his face.

 

“WHY are you still here?”

 

“It didn’t feel right leaving you alone after…well after.” Alec answered, looking uncertain for the first time Magnus has known him. “Plus, I wanted to make sure you didn’t disappear before we could talk.”

 

“What would we have to talk about?” Magnus asked.  Alec’s gaze took on a lascivious look, trailing up his body, naked under the robe.  “Besides that.” Magnus snarked primly.

 

“Well, if we can’t talk about that…” Alec trailed off with a cheeky wink.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay.  This is going to sound completely off topic for a minute so please bear with me.” Alec paused for a moment leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “My grandmother on my mother’s side is from Mumbai and I used to visit her for the summer.  Me and Izzy both did.”  Magnus wanted to roll his eyes and snap at the young man to get to the point, but he wisely held his tongue. “She used to tell us stories all the time.  Is was never interested in them, too fascinated by what was happening now, but I was enthralled by them.  I used to beg her to tell me more, to tell me everything.”

 

“What were the stories about?” Magnus asked.  Alec stared at him, his eyes fixed with a laser focus pinning him in place.

 

“She used to tell me we were descended from Angels.  That our ancestors fought demons and defeated them.  That special beings with powerful abilities were all around us, and I would always know I met one if I looked hard enough.”  Alec smiled over at him. “I was certainly looking hard last night at you Magnus.”

 

“I…” He couldn’t believe it.  How many more shadowhunter families were keeping their history alive through stories like that?  How many more knew of his people’s existence?

 

He was in so deep a thought that Magnus didn’t notice Alec getting up from the sofa, nor crouching down in front of him.  He did notice when he felt those large warm hands brush softly up and down his arms.  He looked up to stare in the beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him.

 

“I don’t know what you are besides beautiful in every way.” Alec told him looking deeply into his eyes…his soul. “And while I want to know everything about you, I want you to know that I understand that I don’t have a right to it yet.  You don’t owe me anything Magnus, and if I move too fast or step where I shouldn’t just tell me, and I’ll stop.  All I ask is that you give me a chance to try and win you.”

 

Magnus continued to stare at this impossible man in front of him.  All his life he feared shadowhunter, feared what they would do to him if they caught him.  He rejoiced when they seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.  Yet here was one on his knees before him for the second time seemingly fighting for his affections. Any Warlock worth his magic instinctively knew the value of something, and something deep inside of him knew this man could be worth the whole of the world to him.

 

“You are quite the snake charmer Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus said finally. 

 

“So I’ve been told.” Alec said with a hopeful smile.

 

That smile was just too tempting.  Magnus leaned forward and gave it their very first kiss.  Alec accepted it without trying to take control or deepen it.  Magnus was thrilled Alec was willing to respect his limits and allow him to set the pace…at least once in a while.  He knew the beautiful boy would constantly be keeping him on his toes. 

 

Magnus pulled back, liking the dazed happiness he put on Alec’s face.  It was a face he could quickly become used to.

 

“A chance Alexander.” Magnus told him. “But if you betray me, you’ll rue it for the rest of your days.”

 

Alec gave him a shark’s grin.

 

“I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Alec to be very confident and a little predatory in this.  
> I don't know if I want Valentine to be the villain in this story or not, at this point I'm undecided.  
> I made Jocelyn a bit of a bitch here. No reason other than I don't like her.  
> Some Jace bashing will be in this story.
> 
> If you like it, please let me know! : )


End file.
